<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny by megane_dork (cloudsandlotus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130097">Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsandlotus/pseuds/megane_dork'>megane_dork (cloudsandlotus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsandlotus/pseuds/megane_dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiang Cheng es un mortal criado por las ninfas después ser abandonado en el bosque. Lan Xichen, próximo Dios del Sol se enamora de él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Qué estás haciendo Xichen? La voz de su tío lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se apartara rápidamente de la plataforma en la que se encontraba la vasija que estaba observando, tropezándose con el borde de su pijama.</p><p>– ¿No te he dicho que está prohibido venir aquí sin supervisión? – Qiren tomó a su sobrino del hombro y lo alejó de la vasija, guiándolo fuera de la habitación.</p><p>- Lo sé, no es excusa, pero le contaré que sucedió: me desperté agitado de mi sueño, por un momento pensé que era Wangji teniendo alguna de sus pesadillas, pero cuando me acerqué a su cama, vi que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Me sentía inquieto, así que decidí caminar y cuando me di cuenta, estaba enfrente de la habitación de La Fuente del Futuro.</p><p>- ¿Qué observabas con tanta atención? Se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Xichen, hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Wangji, quién desde la muerte de sus padres había estado presentando pesadillas recurrentes que solo se calmaban con la presencia de su hermano, motivo por el cuál Xichen decidió que no le importaba compartir habitación con su hermano menor. Actualmente eran unos jóvenes dioses con la apariencia de niños de 5 y 8 años.</p><p>- Un bebé fue abandonado en un bosque, es muy pequeño tío ¿Va a morir? ¿No podemos salvarlo? Xichen recordaba los ojos del bebé, de un violeta tan intenso que incluso la más hermosa de las amatistas no se comparaban con su belleza. Él nunca había visto ojos tan bonitos.</p><p>- Solo las 3 hermanas encargadas del destino de hombres y dioses podrían contestar tú pregunta. Como bien sabes, nosotros tenemos poder limitado para observar cosas del futuro –.</p><p>Las Moiras eran muy celosas de su trabajo, solo dejaban saber a los dioses cosas sobre el destino de algún humano en particular cuándo este afectaba el equilibrio del Reino de los Dioses.</p><p>Ellos respetaban ésa decisión pero a veces querían tener conocimiento de algún evento del futuro, cuando eso sucedía se apoyaban en oráculos u otras fuentes de energía que pudieran ayudarlos, La Fuente del Futuro era una de ellas; como su nombre lo indicaba reflejaba en su agua escenas de eventos que todavía no sucedían, solo personas con el entrenamiento adecuado podían determinar el tiempo aproximado o exacto de cuando ocurriría el evento.</p><p>Xichen todavía no iniciaba ese entrenamiento, fue curioso para Qiren que pudiera observar algo en ella.</p><p>– Regresa a dormir, eres todavía muy joven, pero recuerda que debes mantenerte alejado de los problemas mundanos tanto como sea posible.</p><p>- Sí, tío - Xichen subió a su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena que había visto ¿por qué abandonarían a un niño tan pequeño? A veces los mortales hacían cosas extrañas que el no podía comprender. Sentía sus párpados más pesados conforme el sueño se iba apoderando de él, la última imagen que vio antes de quedar dormido fue esos bonitos ojos violeta que brillaban como la más hermosa de las amatistas.</p><p>Como futuro Dios del Sol, Xichen lo que menos necesitaba eran distracciones. Qiren había notado que sus sobrinos se encontraban atraídos por el mundo terrenal, siempre estudiando sobre los humanos u observándolos de lejos, probablemente la sangre mortal de su madre se reflejaba en este hábito, pero Qiren ya había tenido suficiente con la obsesión de su hermano con una mortal y sus consecuencias catastróficas, como para permitir que sus sobrinos cometieran el mismo error.</p><p>Después de ésa noche, a escondidas de su tío Xichen regresó muchas veces a la habitación de La Fuente del Futuro, tratando de observar otra vez al bebé pero sus aguas ya no reflejaban nada para él.</p><p>Fue creciendo y empezó a recibir el entrenamiento necesario para poder interpretar las imágenes que la fuente le mostraba pero nunca volvió a ver a ese niño.</p><p>El cambio de las estaciones fue indicando el paso del tiempo. Durante este período muchas almas fueron reclamadas por Wei Wuxian, el Dios del Inframundo , sin embargo los humanos no tenían miedo de morir, sabían que tenían un dios generoso que dejaba descansar sus almas siempre y cuando los tres jueces del inframundo hubieran determinado eso. Siempre era necesario un equilibrio para mantener funcionando bien el universo, dónde había muerte también existía vida. Cada nueva alma era recibida por Lan Wangji, el Dios de la Vida, quién rezaba por una vida llena de dicha para este nuevo ser.</p><p>En una villa perteneciente a una familia aristocrática, el destino de un bebé era determinado "es un bebé muy bonito, mis señores — dijo el vidente — pero por el bien del reino no deben quedárselo. Su belleza será muy conocida, tanto por mortales y dioses. Si permanece aquí sólo traerá sangre y destrucción al reino porque muchos intentarían ser dueños de él ".</p><p>El silencio de la noche era interrumpido por el llanto constante de un bebé, quien no tenía idea acerca de profecías o futuros complicados pero lo que el instinto sí le decía era que debía llorar para ser escuchado, se sentía solo. No estaba equivocado, su lamento atrajo la atención de las ninfas del bosque, quiénes curiosas se acercaron al pequeño bulto que se movía sin cesar y cuyo llanto haría palidecer a una banshee ¡Qué pulmones! El bebé inmediatamente se calló cuando se sintió acompañado, observando con ojos curiosos a las personas a su alrededor.</p><p>- ¡Mira sus ojos! ¡Qué bonito es! – decía una de las ninfas, que se acercó inmediatamente a cargarlo cuando vio que había dejado de llorar. – No podemos dejarlo –.</p><p>- ¿Qué sugieres? A lo mejor era su destino morir aquí – dijo otra voz, pero aun así se acercó a acariciar su cabello, de un negro tan intenso que parecía que una parte del cielo obscuro residía en el cabello del bebé.</p><p>- Tal vez su destino era ser encontrado por nosotras, estoy de acuerdo con Adara, debemos quedárnoslo ¿cómo lo vamos a nombrar? – preguntó Gredel, cuya fama entre las ninfas era legendaria, porque no solo era hermosa como todas sus hermanas, poseía una destreza con el arco que había sido motivo de elogios por parte de algunos dioses.</p><p>- Wanyin, esos pulmones estaban dando un recital antes de encontrarlo –. Este comentario causó la risa entre las ninfas, Wanyin comenzó a reírse junto con ellas.</p><p>Bajo el cuidado de las ninfas Wanyin creció rodeado de amor, ellas lo instruyeron en diversas disciplinas: música, canto, medicina, tiro con arco.</p><p>A veces cuando ellas no se consideraban lo suficientemente hábiles para enseñarle algo acudían a los centauros, cuya sabiduría era reconocida tanto por dioses como por los humanos. Wanyin era un excelente alumno, aprendía con rapidez, pero cuando algo se le dificultaba, se dedicaba a estudiar con más ahínco hasta que lograba su objetivo.</p><p>Las ninfas nunca le ocultaron su origen y cuando se ofrecieron ayudarlo a buscar a su verdadera familia, él rechazó la idea. En sus 13 años de vida había sido muy feliz, si sus padres lo rechazaron al nacer sus motivos debieron haber tenido, para Wanyin su única familia eran las ninfas.</p><p>- Eres humano, Wanyin. No debes olvidarlo –. Ellas siempre le decían eso, procuraban que pasará tiempo con ellas en el bosque, pero también en la ciudad, conviviendo con humanos. Las ninfas se dividían el cuidado de Wanyin cuando él se encontraba en la ciudad acudiendo a clases con niños/jóvenes de su edad.</p><p>Cuando Wanyin cumplió 15 años ya no disfrutaba tanto su estancia en el pueblo, siempre recibía atención innecesaria por su apariencia. Empezaron a circular rumores de que era tan hermoso que incluso la más bella de las diosas sentiría envidia de él y muchas otras tonterías que solo lo ponían de mal humor.</p><p>Estos rumores también eran motivo de preocupación para Adara y las demás, podría atraer atención no grata hacia Wanyin, no querían que alguna diosa envidiosa le causará algún daño o algún dios quisiera propasarse con él. Sus temores no estaban del todo equivocados.</p><p>Un día Wanyin fue atacado por uno de los hijos del Dios de la Guerra, a pesar de ser un luchador hábil su fuerza no podía compararse con la de alguien con sangre divina.</p><p>-¿Por qué te resistes pequeña zorra? Abre tus piernas para mi ¿Acaso no es eso lo único que saben hacer los de tu tipo? – .</p><p>Al ver que intentaba quitarle su túnica, el pánico se apoderó de él. Las ninfas le habían comentando anteriormente que ellas siempre tenían que estarse cuidando de los dioses, quiénes creyéndose dueños de todo se sentían con derechos de abusar de ellas.</p><p>Pero eso ya no sucedía desde el trato que se había firmado con el actual Consejo de Dioses, quiénes castigaban estas acciones. Wanyin nunca pensó que él podría ser víctima de estos ataques. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido para él, vio como el dios era atacado por la raíz de un árbol, golpeándolo tan fuerte en el pecho que lo arrojó varios metros del sitio dónde estaba anteriormente.</p><p>- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo infeliz? – . Wanyin reconocía esa voz, giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Gredel quién se encontraba apuntando con su arco al hijo del Dios de la Guerra.</p><p>- ¡Maldita perra! ¿sabes quién soy yo? Te voy a … – el sonido de una flecha al ser liberada de su arco interrumpió la frase, dicha flecha rozó su mejilla ocasionando que unas gotas de icor resbalaran por ella.</p><p>- Wen Chao, segundo hijo de Wen Ruohan – dijo con desprecio Gredel – es mejor que te largues de aquí porque la próxima flecha irá directa a tú cabeza, esto – señaló su mejilla – fue solo una advertencia.</p><p>Con una mirada cargada de odio, Wen Chao desapareció en un halo de luz. – ¡Cierra tus ojos Wanyin! –. Fue la única advertencia que pudo decirle la ninfa ante la súbita desaparición del dios.</p><p>Cuando los dioses se manifestaban ante los humanos, debían controlar el nivel de poder que reflejaban, si no hacían esto todas aquellas personas sin sangre divina se veían afectadas, los signos clínicos podían ir desde simples dolores de cabeza hasta ceguera momentánea o de por vida. “Ése bastado de Wen Chao lo hizo a propósito”, pensó Gredel, viendo la zona árida que dejó en el bosque su desaparición.</p><p>Comenzó a silbar para llamar la atención de las otras ninfas, necesitaba ayuda para transportar el cuerpo de Wanyin a las profundidades del bosque, dónde se encontraba el hogar de Wanyin y ellas.</p><p>Estaba desmayado y con algunos cardenales en su cara, pero Gretel creía que estaría bien, al menos físicamente, habría que juzgar cuando despertara como se encontraba mentalmente después de esta desagradable experiencia para él. Afortunadamente ella había llegado a tiempo para evitar que sucediera algo peor.</p><p>Los olores y sonidos del bosque inundaban los sentidos de Wanyin, se encontraba recostado en su cama, sentía que había dormido muchísimo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el ataque?</p><p>- Vaya, ya despertaste –. La voz de Adara lo alertó de su presencia. – ¡Ya despertó Wanyin! – gritó para que las demás se acercaran e inmediatamente su cama se vio rodeada de ninfas, esto le trajo una sensación de deja vú a Adara, recordando aquella noche dónde lo encontraron.</p><p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? – preguntó, viendo sus rostros de alegría y alivio de que ya había despertado.</p><p>- Mañana sería una semana, ya nos tenías preocupadas ¿Cómo te sientes? - Un poco entumido del cuerpo, pero con ejercicio se me quitará. Tengo que entrenar más fuerte para que esto no ocurra de nuevo.</p><p>- Ésa es la actitud- contestó Gredel mientras le revolvía el cabello - pero sabes que por muy fuerte que seas no podrás derrotar a un dios, por eso decidimos regalarte algo que te ayudará – una de sus hermanas le pasó un paquete. – Ábrelo –..</p><p>Adentro se encontraba una capa de un material tan fino que se deslizaba perfectamente por el cuerpo de Wanyin.</p><p>- Es muy bonita pero no una capa no me ayudará a ser más fuerte.</p><p>- Lo sabemos pero a veces la fuerza no es suficiente. Esta capa tiene un encantamiento que te permitirá ser invisible a los dioses y ante los ojos humanos modifica un poco tú apariencia, lucirás un poco menos guapo, pero es por tú seguridad. Tememos que otro accidente pueda ocurrir y no estemos para protegerte. Será como tú segunda piel, no te la debes de quitar nunca ¿Entiendes? .</p><p>Wanyin todavía recordaba la sensación de impotencia y vulnerabilidad que sintió al ser atacado por Wen Chao, no quería volver a sentirse así y si esta capa lo iba ayudar a pasar desapercibido, la usaría. Una duda surgió, pero le daba mucha pena preguntarla, sabía que las ninfas se iban a reír de él.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa Wanyin? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? - Si voy a estar escondido de alguna forma con la capa ¿Alguien podrá enamorarse de mí? ¿De mi verdadera forma? Podría pasar enfrente del amor de mi vida y no reconocerme – sentía sus mejillas calientes, hasta para sus oídos sonaba algo estúpida su pregunta.</p><p>Como era de esperarse, una sinfonía de risas fue escuchada después de que externó su preocupación. – ¡No se rían de mí! – gritaba un exasperado Wanyin.</p><p>- Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, pero esto es muy gracioso –. Gredel trataba de contener su risa sin mucho éxito – nuestro Wanyin ya es un niño grande que se preocupa por cuestiones de amor –.</p><p>- No soy un niño ¡ya voy a cumplir 16 años! - Tienes toda la razón. Contestando a tú pregunta, es una capa muuuy especial, la Diosa del Amor y Buena Fortuna, Yanli, colocó un hechizo especial también. Aunque tengas la capa, solo tú persona destinada podrá ver tú verdadera forma. Así que no te preocupes, al amor de tú vida no se escapará de tus manos.</p><p>- ¿Porqué la diosa Yanli haría eso?.</p><p>- Parece ser que las acciones de Wen Chao no pasaron desapercibidas en el Reino de los Dioses, fue castigado. Yanli sabía sobre ti, no te puedo decir por qué, no preguntes – interrumpió a Wanyin cuando vio que abría la boca –. Ella nos proporcionó el material para hacer la capa, cuando la terminamos colocó el hechizo ¡no la vayas a perder, por favor! No pongas esa cara, sé que en algún momento te la quitarás, solo ten mucho cuidado cuando lo hagas.</p><p>- Me la quitaré con precaución, no se preocupen. Wen Chao fue castigado, pero ¿ustedes no van a tener problemas?</p><p>- No te preocupes, el Consejo escuchó la versión de Gredel y le dio la razón.</p><p>El Reino de los Dioses se localizaba en una montaña alta, torres de cristal soportaban edificios, de cuyos balcones colgaban múltiples flores que nunca se marchitaban.</p><p>En unos de esos edificios se encontraban 3 jóvenes, dos de ellos hablaban animadamente mientras el tercero tocaba con maestría su guqin.</p><p>- Ya sé porque Wen Chao fue castigado, Huaisang me lo contó. Ya saben que ése pequeño hermano mío tiene una habilidad especial para enterarse de todo. Será un buen mensajero de los dioses –. Expresó Mingjue con un tono de orgullo en su voz.</p><p>- ¿Cuál fue? Incluso el tío de Xichen no quiso compartir información con él – Guangyao, Dios de la Astucia preguntó emocionado.</p><p>Wen Chao no era una persona muy querida entre los dioses, su actitud frívola y déspota con los demás no era bien vista, por eso cuando se enteraró que estaba cumpliendo un castigo en el inframundo sin ayuda de sus poderes ; Guangyao se alegró mucho.</p><p>- Trató de abusar de un chico que está bajo el cuidado de las ninfas del bosque, una de ellas lo amenazó con colocarle una flecha en su cabeza si se volvía acercar a él.</p><p>- Que desagradable, pero viniendo de él no me sorprende, como razón también le prohibieron bajar a la tierra ¿Sabes quién es ese chico? – . Preguntó curioso Guangyao.</p><p>- Solo sé que Adara y las demás lo adoptaron recién nacido, pero Huaisang ha escuchado algunos rumores sobre él, dice que algunos bardos han comenzado a escribir canciones sobre su belleza, especialmente sobre sus ojos amatista que te roban el aliento –. Las notas del guqin dejaron de ser escuchadas.</p><p>– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Xichen, por primera vez realmente interesado en la conversación. - He dicho muchas cosas – contestó Mingjue pensativo.</p><p>- Sobre sus ojos ¿De qué color son? – Xichen solo había visto unos ojos de ese color en su vida y no los había podido olvidar. Con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo las esperanzas de que ése niño siguiera con vida, solo pensar en su muerte le provocaba una profunda tristeza. Pero si la historia de su amigo era cierta, eso significaba que seguía con vida. Era él, algo en su corazón se lo decía.</p><p>-Violetas ¿Han visto algunos ojos así? Me gustaría conocerlo – dijo Mingjue. - Tú solo quieres un pretexto para continuar de vago – esto ocasionó que la risa estridente del Dios del Trueno se escuchará en toda la habitación. – Me has descubierto pequeño A-Yao.</p><p>- Vayamos a buscarlo, también quiero verlo – Xichen les comentó emocionado. Sus amigos lo observaron con estupefacción en el rostro, sería la primera vez que él visitaría el mundo de los humanos. Le había prometido a su tío que se mantendría alejado de ellos y hasta ahora su promesa se mantenía, pero sentía una urgencia desconocida que lo impulsaba a buscar a este chico.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – preguntó curioso Guangyao . A grandes rasgos Xichen les explicó su anécdota con La Fuente del Futuro, la sensación desconocida que esa noche sintió y que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo.</p><p>- Eres un romántico empedernido, Xichen – sonrió Mingjue – creyendo en el destino y esas cosas, pero te vamos ayudar a encontrarlo ¿no es así A-Yao?.</p><p>- ¿Acaso los he dejado solos en alguna de sus estupideces? – dijo Guangyao resignado.</p><p>Su plan sonaba más fácil de lo que realmente fue, durante dos años intentaron encontrarlo sin éxito. O los 3 eran unos dioses muy ineptos o realmente sabía ocultarse muy bien.</p><p>Sus constantes idas a la tierra le trajeron problemas a Xichen con su tío, que veía con ojos reprobatorios el comportamiento de su sobrino. “Yo no soy mi padre, no haré los mismos errores que él” “confía en mí, tío” eran las palabras que repetía Xichen, confiando en que su tío algún día le creyera.</p><p>- Xichen, es muy sospechoso que 3 dioses anden preguntando sobre un mortal. No culpo a las ninfas por no querer darnos información sobre él. Creo tendremos mejor suerte si nos separamos – mencionó Mingjue.</p><p>- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero dage tiene razón. Increíblemente puede tener buenas ideas – se burló Guangyao de Mingjue, esquivando la almohada que le fue arrojada pero no el pedazo de pan con mermelada que se pegó en su largo cabello. – Eres un bastardo, Mingjue. </p><p>Xichen solo los observaba divertido, acostumbrado a las constantes peleas de ellos, a esos dos tontos los consideraba sus hermanos, tanto como Wangji. Cuando Wangji decidió irse al inframundo para hacerle compañía a Wei Wuxian, se sintió un poco triste, pero lo apoyó en su decisión ya que sabía su hermano era feliz con el Dios del Inframundo. Además, el hecho que ya no viviera en el Reino de los Dioses no significaba que no pudieran verse, las visitas entre los dos reinos eran constante.</p><p>En unos de sus infructuosos descensos al mundo mortal, decidió tomarse un descanso. Con facilidad se subió a la rama de un árbol y comenzó a tocar su xiao, quería tocar algo alegre, pero fue inevitable que la melodía se tornará melancólica cuando su mente fue inundada con pensamientos de su padre y su amor no correspondido: en una de sus visitas a la tierra conoció a su madre e inmediatamente se encaprichó con ella , comenzó a cortejarla pero su madre ya amaba a alguien más , así que su padre en un acto de superioridad divina mató al amante mortal de su madre y la llevó a vivir al Reino de los Dioses contra su voluntad.</p><p>Xichen recuerda que su mamá siempre tenía palabras dulces para él y Wangji, diciéndoles que eran su razón de vivir, pero llegó un punto que ni eso la ayudó a querer seguir con vida y una mañana recibieron la noticia de que su madre había muerto, la causa de su muerte no fue revelada pero no era muy difícil adivinar la razón detrás de ella. A raíz de esto, su padre dejó de beber ambrosía y eventualmente también murió . Como consecuencia , su tío tuvo que hacerse cargo de Wangji y él, además de cargar con las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser Dios del Sol.</p><p>Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que le llevó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que junto a la música de Liebing sonaba el sonido de una lira, combinándose de manera tan perfecta como si fuera una acción que realizarán siempre los dos instrumentos. Parecía que la música de la lira tratará de consolar su atormentada alma, sonidos melifluos se desprendían de ella, hipnotizando a Xichen.</p><p>Con un grácil movimiento Xichen descendió del árbol ,sus pasos siendo guiados por el sonido de la lira hasta que lo llevaron a la profundidad del bosque, dónde un joven movía con destreza sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, su rostro se mantenía oculto por una capa azul que cubría igual parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>Sintiéndose observado el joven detuvo sus movimientos, alzando su rostro, sorprendido al ver a su espectador.</p><p>En ese momento todo pareció detenerse alrededor de Xichen, sus ojos fijos en el chico enfrente de él. Después de tantos años, volvía a ver esos impresionantes ojos que eran de un color tan inusual, violeta con motas de azul alrededor de ellos, parecían dos hermosas tanzanitas que en estos momentos lo observaban con curiosidad.</p><p>- Te he encontrado, después de tanto tiempo – esta frase solo ayudó a incrementar la curiosidad de Wanyin, el tipo era realmente guapo. La túnica azul marino que portaba no ayudaba en nada a ocultar el cuerpo bien formado de este hombre, sus brazos y piernas tonificadas dejaban ver que se ejercitaba regularmente. En su frente portaba una delgada corona dorada que hacía juego con sus ojos color miel.</p><p>- ¿A mí? – preguntó un poco estupefacto Wanyin ¿Por qué este joven lo andaría buscando? Sus ojos captaron el xiao en la mano del extraño. – ¿Tú tocabas el xiao? Eres muy bueno tocando .</p><p>- Desde el primer día que los vi, no he sido capaz de olvidar tus hermosos ojos, nunca he vuelto a ver ojos violeta como los tuyos– al escuchar esto Wanyin levantó su cabeza abruptamente ¡Tenía la capa! No debería ser capaz de ver su verdadera forma, al menos que ¡fuera su destinado! Eso podría ser una razón lógica por la cuál su corazón no había dejado de latir incontroladamente desde el momento en que lo vio.</p><p>- Eres un dios – afirmó Wanyin, no tenía duda. No había otra forma de explicar el porqué este hombre podía observar a través del hechizo de la capa.</p><p>- Pronto tomaré mi rol como Dios del Sol, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? – el rostro de Wanyin se tiñó de un profundo color rojo, no existía manera de decir la verdad sin sentirse avergonzado.</p><p>- No deberías poder verme, mientras utilice está capa ningún dios o mortal podrá ver mi verdadera forma, solo – hizo una ligera pausa – solo mi persona destinada podría ver a través del hechizo – Wanyin sentía su cara arder de la vergüenza, incluso para él eso sonaba tan cursi. Sin embargo, se relajó un poco al observar al dios, quién sonreía de manera tan amplia que sus ojos parecían medias lunas en su cara. – Eres Xichen ¿Verdad? Yo soy Wanyin.</p><p>- Un nombre bonito para alguien igual de hermoso – Xichen tomó la barbilla de Wanyin, acariciando con gentileza su mejilla – Sí, soy Xichen. Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado. No estaba equivocado, eras mi destinado.</p><p>- Tengo muchas preguntas ¿Cuándo me conociste? ¿Qué edad tienes? Vamos a sentarnos – señaló el espacio en el que estaba anteriormente sentado. – ¿casi 50 años? – estaba realmente sorprendido de escuchar la respuesta de Xichen –. Pero luces tan joven.</p><p>- Como inmortales envejecemos de manera muy lenta, podemos mantener una apariencia todo el tiempo que deseemos o modificarla si queremos. Ahora luzco de una edad similar a la tuya, tú tienes 18 ¿No?</p><p>- Eso tiene sentido – respondió Wanyin mientras meditaba la respuesta de Xichen</p><p>– Sí, tengo 18 años ¿Realmente eres así de guapo o me estás ocultando tú verdadera forma?.</p><p>- Así que piensas que soy guapo, eh – bromeó Xichen, causando un rubor en las mejillas de Wanyin, haciéndolo ver más adorable.</p><p>– Cállate, no seas tan creído – le contestó Wanyin, que en esos momentos colocaba una corona de flores sobre la cabeza de Xichen.</p><p>- Este soy yo, sin modificaciones ¿Te agrado?</p><p>- No estás nada mal, supongo – habló Wanyin fingiendo desinterés, dejando un suave beso sobre los labios de Xichen, tomándolo por sorpresa.</p><p>Desde de ese día, las visitas de Xichen fueron constantes. Pasaban mucho tiempo conversando sobre la diferencia entre sus dos mundos, Wanyin lo llevaba a recorrer los mercados de baratijas/ antigüedades o festivales de música porque eran cosas que la mamá de Xichen le había descrito, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlas.</p><p>En unos de esos mercados encontraron un anillo que podía separarse en dos anillos diferentes. – Estos serán como nuestros anillos de compromiso – le dijo Wanyin mientras colocaba la banda más ancha en el dedo de Xichen y señalaba la otra mitad más delgada en su dedo anular. – Somos dos mitades que podemos funcionar de manera separadas pero juntos nos complementamos mejor, como este anillo – lo tomó de la mano para seguir observando los demás estantes, pero Xichen lo detuvo, tomando sus labios en un dulce beso que dejaba a Wanyin sin aliento. – Te amo, Wanyin – dijo depositando un beso en la nariz de Wanyin, dónde unas pecas se observaban, probablemente por todo el tiempo que pasaba haciendo sus actividades al aire libre. – Yo más – cursimente le respondió Wanyin.</p><p>Wanyin había estudiado sobre los dioses pero nunca les había prestado demasiada atención pero desde que conoció a Xichen su curiosidad se había disparado.</p><p>Además también descubrió que la imagen que tenían los mortales de ellos tampoco era muy acertada, por ejemplo : Xichen no se la pasaba en el aire recorriendo el cielo en un carruaje dorado como Dios del Sol ni tenía caballos que escupieran fuego, Cerbero sí existía pero de acuerdo a Xichen era un perro muy dócil .</p><p>Pero el descubrimiento que causó la risa de Xichen fue ver las estatuas que hacían los humanos de los dioses, tuvo un ataque de risa cuando se topó con la estatua de Mingjue con un pene diminuto " Mingjue se sentiría ofendido por esto", este comentario no le había causado mucha risa a Wanyin porque ¿Cómo sabía Xichen que MingJue no tenía el pene pequeño? " Solo hemos nadado desnudos juntos , Wanyin" le había contestado Xichen .</p><p>Wanyin no podía hablar sobre los atributos de Mingjue pero Xichen también era representado con pene pequeño y el sabía que eso no era cierto. No habían tenido sexo pero habían tenido unas sesiones de manoseo que dejaban a Wanyin sin aliento, a veces se tocaban por encima de la túnica pero en otras ocasiones las manos se deslizaban por debajo de ellas para tener un mejor contacto, cuando esto ocurría ambos habían sentido la excitación del otro y el pene de Xichen estaba lejos de ser pequeño.</p><p>En estos momentos se encontraban descansando en una posada, la cabeza de Wanyin recostada sobre el pecho de Xichen mientras escuchaba atentamente su explicación sobre el origen del mundo y los dioses. — No sabemos exactamente nuestro origen, los registros más antiguos mencionan que los primeros dioses fueron elegidos por una gran fuerza espiritual. Esta energía se encuentra en el universo y se comunica con nosotros, por eso cuando un futuro dios es elegido debe pasar mucho tiempo practicando meditación para poder comunicarse con esta energía.</p><p>— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Se comunican siempre? —. Sonaba la voz de Wanyin emocionada, esto le causaba mucha risa a Xichen.</p><p>— Escuchó una voz en mi mente y contestó de la misma forma. Medito al menos una vez por semana y no siempre obtengo una respuesta. Por lo regular hablamos de los mortales, su comportamiento, si merecen algún castigo por alguna ofensa y cosas así.</p><p>— Que interesante pero sabes — Wanyin se retiró del pecho de Xichen y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas — podemos hacer una pausa y hacer cosas más entretenidas. Inmediatamente Xichen tomó la oferta y capturó los labios de Wanyin en un beso.</p><p>El día de la boda se celebró un gran banquete en el Reino de los Dioses, Adara y las demás ninfas derramaron lágrimas de felicidad por Wanyin, quien ahora sería el consorte del Dios del Sol, con ello ganándose la inmortalidad. No tendrían que verlo morir como a tantos mortales que antes habían amado.</p><p>Xichen disfrutaba mucho el mundo mortal por lo cual decidieron dividir su vida entre el Reino de los Dioses y este, sin descuidar sus obligaciones como dios.</p><p>Los demás dioses adoraban a Wanyin, especialmente Yanli y Wuxian, quiénes constantemente pasaban a visitarlo a su palacio. Cuando Wanyin se encontró con Wen Chao otra vez, solo le dijo unas palabras de advertencia “ahora estoy a tú mismo nivel, ni se te ocurra ponerme las manos encimas porque te mató”.</p><p>Era común ver a la pareja agarrados de la mano, recorriendo las calles del pueblo o tocando sus instrumentos, componiendo melodías que mejoraban inmediatamente el ánimo de quiénes las escuchaban. Múltiples templos se erigieron en su honor, se decía que si orabas una plegaria a Xicheng encontrarías al amor de tú vida y vivirían felices para siempre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, tomé algunas referencias de la mitología griega y las adapté a la historia.</p><p>- Revisé le a ortografía pero si encuentran algún error, mil disculpas.</p><p>- Me dí cuenta que no soy buena describiendo cosas, personas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>